


I'm Lucky to Have a Friend Like You

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo keeps trying to tell Marcia how she feels, but things keep getting in the way...





	I'm Lucky to Have a Friend Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhhSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/gifts).



_2012._

Jo got out of her car, her smile so wide that it was almost bigger than her face. She had just won her first GP2 race, and she felt like she was on top of the world.

The only thing that could make this moment better was if Marcia was here to congratulate her.

As if her thoughts had the power to summon her, Marcia came running over, pushing her way through the crowd as Jo rushed over to hug her.

“I’m so proud of you.” Marcia’s arms fitted around her perfectly, as though they were meant to be wrapped around her and only her, and Jo felt her heart flutter with happiness.

“Thank you.” Jo knew that she was lucky to have Marcia as a team mate, and even luckier to call her a friend.

Although Jo couldn’t stop longing for something more than friendship. Every time Marcia was near she felt like the world was a little brighter, and she wished that she could just tell Marcia how she felt.

The words ‘I love you’ danced on her tongue, the rush of the win making her brave. But before she could say a word, she was being ushered on to the podium, and away from Marcia.

Standing on the top step of the podium she could see Marcia cheering for her, and Jo knew she was lucky to have a friend like her.

*

_2013._

Jo wasn’t team mates with Marcia any more, but their friendship was still every bit as strong as when they shared a garage. They had breakfast together most mornings, and they spent their evenings hanging out and watching movies.

Which was where they were right now, chilling after a long weekend, cuddled up in bed since there was nowhere else to sit in the little hotel room.

A cheesy comedy was playing in the background, and they were chatting away about their little brothers, who were no doubt going to follow in their footsteps and become racers.

On screen the two actors were kissing, and Jo fell silent, a blush creeping on to her cheeks.

“Do you ever wonder when you’ll meet ‘the one’?” Marcia pouted, and Jo laughed to cover the awkwardness, cuddling in closer to Marcia so that she couldn’t see her blushing.

“I’m too busy racing to worry about dating.” Jo compressed her lips, her heart pounding as she said the words, worried that Marcia could tell that she was lying.

But she wasn’t brave enough to tell her the truth.

She wasn’t looking for a date, because she lived with the hope that one day Marcia would be her girlfriend.

“You’ll find the love of your life when you least expect it.” Jo smiled as Marcia rested her head on her shoulder, and Jo felt a wave of confidence wash over her. “In fact, they might be sitting right next to you.”

Marcia let out a soft snore, and Jo looked down to see Marcia drooling on her shoulder.

Jo snorted in laughter, careful not to wake Marcia as she whispered, “I love you.”

**

_2014._

Champion.

Jo couldn’t believe it. After all her hard work she had clinched the GP2 title, and she was going to celebrate in the best possible way.

With Marcia. And her family, friends, and team, of course. She appreciated all the hugs, congratulations, and free drinks that were coming her way, but nothing felt as good as knowing Marcia was proud of her.

“Another mojito for the champion?” Marcia stuck her tongue out, and Jo smiled, downing the last of her drink. She tried her best not to stare as Marcia slinked over to the bar, but she failed spectacularly. Marcia looked stunning in her blue lace dress, her long blonde hair was hanging down in soft waves, and Jo longed to run her hands through it.

“Congratulations, sis.” Will handed her a beer with a cheeky smile, he wasn’t even old enough to drink here, and she knew that dad would have something to say about it if he caught Will drinking.

“Thanks, baby bro.”

“Hey, I’m nearly as tall as you.” Will stood on his tiptoes, but he was still no match for Jo in her heels, towering over everyone and ducking for doors.

“You’ll always be my baby brother.” Jo gave him a playful nudge, spilling her beer over the dance floor.

“Maybe you’ve had enough to drink?” Marcia said, passing Jo the mojito, and Jo took a sip before taking another swig of beer.

“I’m fine.”

Jo would live to regret those words.

Forty minutes later, Marcia was escorting her back to the hotel, with Will helping, since Jo was far too drunk to walk unaided.

“I love you,” Jo slurred, stumbling in her heels as Marcia rushed to catch her.

“I love you too, sis.” Will sounded amused, Marcia sniggering at Jo’s drunken state. Jo wanted to say something, tell Marcia how she felt, but the power of speech had deserted her.

She fell into bed face first, and Marcia kept her company, stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

Jo couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate.

***

_2015._

Being a reserve driver was dull, but at least Jo got to spend her weekends hanging out with Marcia.

And since she had all this free time alone with her thoughts, she had been planning how she was going to tell Marcia about her feelings for her. She’d put it off for so long because she was worried about ruining their friendship, but how hard could it be just to tell Marcia that she loved her?

She was a grown woman, and she should be able to talk about her feelings without tripping over her words and blushing.

Jo spent all day mentally preparing herself, and she made sure that she was wearing the dress that Marcia had said she looked good in.

It was a plain cotton summer dress, but it was so unlike her usual jeans and jumper combo.

Her palms were sweaty as she walked up the stairs to Marcia’s hotel room, and she took a breath before knocking on the door.

Smiling to herself, she stood tall, feeling the confidence radiate out as she waited for Marcia to answer the door.

Knowing Marcia she was probably having a nap.

When the door finally opened, Jo stared in disbelief as a familiar face answered the door, but not the one she’d been expecting.

Mikaela was standing there, her and Marica had karted together way back when, and been friends ever since.

“Hi, Jo.”

“Hi, Mikaela.” Jo forced a smile on to her face, and Mikaela stood back so that Jo could come in.

Jo’s stomach twisted into knots, and she felt all of her confidence deserting her. Was Marcia dating Mikaela?

“Hey, Jo.” Marcia smiled as she came over for a hug, but there was tension in the air, and Jo was sure that she was the cause of it. “We were going to order pizza and watch a movie. Do you want to join us?”

“Sure.”

“You look nice, by the way.”

“It was the only clean thing I had.” Jo blushed, not sure why she was lying, but she wasn’t used to compliments. Not about her appearance.

“I’ve ordered the pizzas,” Mikaela said, startling Jo out of her thoughts.

“What did you get?” Marcia grinned, food was her favourite thing, with sleep a close second.

“Doner kebab, of course.” Mikaela made herself comfy on the bed, and Marcia shuffled over to her.

Jo was sure that her eyes were glowing green, but she couldn’t turn her feelings off.

She cuddled in to Marcia, pawing at her for attention, but it wasn’t the same with Mikaela there.

Had Jo just crashed their date night? Surely she would know if her best friend was dating someone?

Jo spent the night fishing for information, and she didn’t relax until she heard Mikaela say the magic words.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Aww, that’s so great.” Jo knew that she sounded a little too happy about it, but since Marcia was practically asleep on her shoulder, the conversation had slowed.

“Thanks.”

“Are you dating anyone?”

Jo opened her mouth before shutting it again. Her usual excuse that she was too busy racing no longer applied.

“No, I don’t meet many people that aren’t racers.”

“Dating another racer makes everything easier, they’re the only ones that understand this life.”

Jo nodded thoughtfully, glancing at Marcia, but she was sound asleep.

****

_2016._

Her family having a holiday home on a Greek island had its advantages.

Marcia was lying out next to the pool, her itty bitty bikini barely covering her nipples.

Not that Jo was complaining.

The sun was shining down on them, and Jo knew that this was finally the right time.

She’d spent too many years wondering ‘what if’. Now, she just had to know if Marcia felt the same way.

Wandering over, she handed Marcia a bottle of cola, chilled to perfection, the condensation beading over the curves of the glass, and Jo felt like she was in a film.

Sitting down next to Marcia, Jo took a breath, steadying her nerves as she worked out what she was going to say.

“I’m so glad you could come.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Marcia rolled over, biting on her lip as she stared into Jo’s eyes, and Jo felt the air crackle with static electricity.

She could feel the love, and she found herself drawn to Marcia, her eyes falling shut as their lips drew ever closer.

And then Will cannonballed into the pool, soaking them both as Marcia shrieked in laughter before jumping in after him, splashing water around as they chased each other.

Jo let out a sigh, not that either of them could hear her over the sound of the water, and she wondered if fate was trying to tell her something.

*****

_2017._

Jo wanted to be left alone, but someone had found her, quietly knocking on her door, and the urge to tell them to go away was overridden by her curiosity.

Wiping away her tears, she shuffled towards the door, hoping that it wasn’t a journalist on the other side.

“I’m sorry, Jo.” Marcia rushed in for a hug, shutting the door behind them as Jo crumpled into a heap on the floor, the tears running down her cheeks as the stress of the year flooded out.

“I just wanted a chance to show everyone how good I could be.”

“The people who care, they know how good you are.”

Jo sniffed, burying her head against Marcia’s shoulder, crying until she had pushed the negative emotions out, and all that was left was her love for Marcia.

She’d always been there for her, through the good times and the bad.

“I love you.” Jo spoke from the heart, her love for Marcia shining out. “I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

Jo compressed her lips, scared to look up in case Marcia didn’t feel the same way.

“I love you too.” Marcia’s smile was the most beautiful sight, and she leant in for a kiss, her lips like fire, warming Jo’s soul. “Worth the wait?”

Jo smiled, gazing into Marcia’s eyes. “I’m so lucky that my best friend is the love of my life.”

***** *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
